<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Battle Activity by 1Storywriter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951345">Post-Battle Activity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1'>1Storywriter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, Peter and Carol decide to participate in some... physical activities...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello reader. Here is part 30 of this series!!!<br/>I feel like this is a celebration story sorta- in a way that becomes instantly lewd the moment you read it. Because not only is this part 30 of 'An Amazing And Marvelous Duo', but it's also my first full on smutty, explicit story.<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the quinjet came to its quite common rumbly stop, the back opened, allowing the ramp to come down which in turn led to the members of the Avengers walking out. They had been on-mission to take down an AIM base, which had almost taken the whole day in the end.</p><p>With all the team off the jet, they all piled inside, ready to simply put some time into relaxing. With Peter, he decided against lounging around in the general area, instead heading straight for his room. On the way he found himself joined by Carol.</p><p>“Hey”, she greeted. “What are you up to?”</p><p>Peter gave a half shrug. “I’ll probably just have a shower then try to rest. I think I’m done.”</p><p>Carol hummed at that, causing Peter to look over. He knew that face. She was thinking about something. Probably on the more… <em>active</em> side. “How about you, Carol?”</p><p>At the question she snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh, uh, I’ll probably do the same…”</p><p>Peter could sense the intentional emptiness. “And?”</p><p>Carol gave a not at all hidden smile, much on the sultry side. “Or maybe I could join you?”</p><p>Peter coughed on nothing at the statement, just keeping himself from stopping. Carol flashed another one of those grins. The wallcrawler was silent for a few moments before sighing. “You are so baiting me right now.”</p><p>Carol laughed as they stopped at his door. “Are you gonna take it?”</p><p>“I feel like it’d be a mistake not to.”</p><p>Carol grinned as Peter opened the door. He decided not to mention how obviously it was going to end. He would pretend he hated how well her plan came together.  Giving a motion, Peter let his partner in, who was instantly stripping down out of her suit the moment the door was closed.</p><p>“Slow down, tiger”, Peter joked at Carol’s forwardness. “Won’t make it to the shower with that attitude.”</p><p>The heroine gave her partner a look. “I think we both know I was using that as an excuse.”</p><p>Peter grinned at that, deciding to be the tease. “Well, I wasn’t, so unless you want to wait out here in your underwear…?”</p><p>Carol instantly caught onto that, giving a raised eyebrow in reply. “Teasing, Parker? I see how it is.”</p><p>Then, before Peter could even come up with a smart reply, he found his mask discarded and thrown to the side as Carol pressed against him, pulling him into a heated kiss. Not that Peter was against it of course.</p><p>Deciding to go along with it, Peter let the kiss become more intense, allowing Carol more access as he almost sensed her begging for it. Along with that, he let his hands roam along her back, drawing a few moans. Not that it was one-sided of course, Carol’s hands massaging his chest, and as they both grew more and more aroused, those hands travelled lower.</p><p>Peter let out a surprised noise as he felt Carol take a hold down in his lower areas. “Still want to tease me?” Carol close to whispered, drawing a quiet moan from Peter.</p><p>Despite that, he was still able to mock a heavy think, eventually going with: “I think I can hold off. For now.”</p><p>As Carol briefly grinned to herself, it was her turn to give a sound of surprise, as she was lifted up and placed on the bed, looking up just in time to watch Peter remove and throw his Spider suit to the side. Allowing an ogling, the woman felt her face heat up, as well as certain other areas. “Have I ever told you how good you look?”</p><p>“Only whenever I’m down to next to nothing”, Peter remarked, getting onto the bed. “And you’re not too bad yourself.”</p><p>Carol couldn’t continue the discussion however, as Peter moved over her, bringing his lips against hers as he did. Carol moaned as they went back to roaming the others’ body, savoring the moment as much as she could. </p><p>Then, Carol gave a gasp as Peter moved on to giving attention to a more sensitive spot on her neck, the contact sending tingles through her whole body. <em>“Peter.”</em></p><p>“Just wait”, he said, moving on to kiss all over her body. “That’s not the end there…”</p><p>Carol simply basked in the sensations as Peter just went on to worship her body, feeling or kissing any part of her body that wasn’t covered up. With almost no though or hesitation, the heroine slightly bent up, just enough to be able to remove her bra and throw it to the side. She let out a louder moan just after, a brief grin as she was rewarded with Peter moving more immediate attention to her breasts. “Oh, yes Peter.”</p><p>Meanwhile Peter had a grin of his own, as he massaged her breasts, swirling his tongue around and sucking on them and her nipples as well, easily able to tell how much it all drove Carol up the wall. She gave a whine as Peter moved off them, going back to kissing down her body.</p><p>“Just wait Carol. It’s so close to getting so much better.”</p><p>Carol decided to take his word for it, knowing from past times that Peter would definitely deliver. She lightly took a hold of her partner’s head as he went lower, and then moved those hands to gripping the sheets as he got extremely close to her most private part, more out of surprise than anything.</p><p>“You want this?” Peter asked, teasingly rubbing a hand over where the material of her underwear stopped him from going further. Carol vehemently nodded, her eyes already heavy lidded from the knowledge of what was to come.</p><p>She obediently raised her waist, making it easier for Peter to pull off the last of her clothing, which he of course did. Now completely bare to the world, Carol let out a breath.</p><p>“Excellent”, Peter absent mindedly muttered, his breath right where Carol wanted him to move on, causing her to slightly shudder. “Ready Carol?”</p><p>“Please”, she quietly begged, already too pent up, knowing how great the next event was about to make her feel. “Need you.”</p><p>Peter let out a small shudder of his own at that, knowing just how much control he had over Carol at that moment. And he intended to use that power in one of the best- and most sexual- ways he could. “Of course. Here I go…”</p><p>With that, Peter got down go business, lowering his face down go Carol’s vagina and performing some very well received oral. Peter started with slow, with almost lazy drags down her slit, instantly getting reactions out of his partner with long and low moans.</p><p>When he was sure Carol was getting used to it, he sped up his motions. It wasn’t fast enough to tire him out and ruin the experience, but it was enough to add upon the intensity for Carol. She moved her hands from the bedsheets back go Peter’s head, running her hands through his hair. </p><p>“Don’t stop”, Carol barely got out, the activity almost numbing her in a way.</p><p>Peter just acknowledged the comment with a mental grin, continuing with what he was doing. The next few minutes were most of the same, although Peter would erratically change his speed or adjust his patterns over both her walls and clitoris to keep Carol’s pleasure at a high.<br/>Eventually, even if inevitably, the licking and sucking brought on a build-up inside Carol, and she could feel it ready to break. “Peter, I’m really close…”</p><p>Hearing that, Peter upped the intensity, prepared to get Carol over the line. Wrapping his arms around her thighs and getting a better hold, he pushed his tongue to its limit, and when Carol’s hands stopped running through his hair and her whole body tensed, he knew he’d done his job.<br/>Carol felt her climax immediately coming on, which was followed by what felt like every muscle in her body tensing up. Carol moaned out loudly, crying out Peter’s name as her orgasm hit. Her feet dug into the bed, and she went to try to crush the sheets in her hands, an expression of pure pleasure on her face.</p><p>
  <em>“Peter!”</em>
</p><p>Hearing the cry, along with all the other actions, Peter close to stopped, bringing his contributing to a minimum as he just let Carol ride out the orgasm. After a few longer moments, she finally loosened up, dropping all her limbs. Peter chose that moment to rise up, rubbing any excess fluids or otherwise off his face.</p><p>“So, how was that, Carol?” Peter asked, a victorious smile on his face. Carol looked up not long after, her chest still heaving with catching her breath.</p><p>“Amazing.”</p><p>“Marvelous even?” Peter added with a grin. Carol gave him a look.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Peter chuckled, dropping himself next to where Carol lay. He gave her a light kiss as she put an arm across his chest. They simply stayed there for a while, Carol’s breathing eventually returning to normal, the effects of her climax over. Eventually though, Peter felt his partner’s hand moving lower down, and let out a sharp breath as Carol’s hand went down his boxers, wrapped around a still very excited appendage.</p><p>“Didn’t think that was the end, did you?” Carol questioned with a sultry grin as Peter turned to her. “Now it’s my turn to make you feel good.”</p><p>Peter didn’t bother replying, fine with that happening and knowing Carol would get the idea anyways. </p><p>While she went on to temporarily jerk off Peter with one hand, Carol used her other to pull down his underwear, feeling a familiar stirring in between her legs as Peter’s erection came out for full display.</p><p>“Got something for you”, Peter got out with a chuckle as he was consumed by the pleasure of Carol’s action, somehow feeling himself get more excited in anticipation.</p><p>“Sure do”, Carol replied, trying to keep a moan at bay. She pushed herself up, straddling Peter’s lap. She was more than ready to take him inside her, but decided to continue the handjob for just a little longer. During that time, Peter would give an occasional groan or involuntary thrust, trying his best to wait for their act to move along.</p><p>Finally- to Peter at least- Carol stopped, getting a sigh from her partner, and raising her whole body up. “Ready?”</p><p>“Of course”, Peter replied, lining his cock up with her entrance.</p><p>Carol took a final breath in anticipation, then lowered herself, sinking down onto Peter’s shaft. Both moaned at the connection, waiting a moment to start, giving the other a moment to get used to the feeling.</p><p>Then, Carol started raising her body, and then just as she was about to pull off completely, she slid back down, drawing a groan or moan from Peter every time. As Carol gradually quickened her pace, Peter brought his hands up to her hips, caressing her body as she moved on him.</p><p>While Carol continued her movements on riding Peter’s shaft, she slightly adjusted her position until she let out a moan in surprise. Seems she’d found her most pleasure inducing spot.</p><p>While she continued moaning above him, and he felt his own buildup slowly unfurling, Peter pulled an inquisitive face. “Not sure who’s- who’s getting off more here.”</p><p>Carol flashed a quick grin at that, using the chance to sink her body completely down and pulling Peter into a heated kiss. “It can be mutual now.”</p><p>“Fair enough”, Peter agreed, now experimenting with his own thrusts as Carol still went up and down on him.</p><p>A few minutes later, as both Peter and Carol grew closer and closer to their finish, Carol bent over her partner, letting out a loud moan. “I’m getting really close now.”</p><p>“Me too”, Peter grunted, his well received thrusts growing more and more erratic and cut-off.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be way too long for the two, they reached the end, orgasms hitting almost in sync. Carol cried out first, feeling all the muscle contractions overtake her as she arched her back, letting out the earlier mentioned cry. Peter followed not soon after, basically holding onto Carol for dear life as his own climax hit, shooting his load inside his partner. </p><p>They stayed tensed up a few moments longer, until their endings passed. Carol just able to push herself off Peter, letting out a tiny while at the loss of contact. Not that it would last long however, as the moment she lay down again, Peter pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her. Carol grinned to herself, letting her slightly sweaty body rest against her partner’s, feeling him press a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“How was that”, he asked after a few silent minutes.</p><p>“Perfect”, Carol answered easily, bringing Peter into a love filled kiss. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too”, Peter said, lightly caressing his partner. After another few quiet moments, he let out a sigh, a joking grin already on his face. “Too bad we missed out on that shower though.”</p><p>Carol laughed. “Don’t go filling either of our heads with ideas there, Parker.”</p><p>Peter replied with a laugh of his own. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sit Back And Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-Man ascended the walls of Avengers Tower, zipping and swinging his way to practically the top. He stopped his webs mid-swing, letting him have a brief moment of almost floating. Taking that, he easily located the open window, shooting a web and flinging himself into the room.</p><p>He stuck onto the wall once he reached the interior, then took off of it a moment later. Spidey heard a cough behind him, and turned around to see an unimpressed looked Carol Danvers, even if there was a smile trying to break through the look.</p><p>“Show-off”, she stated, crossing her arms. Spidey just chuckled at the words, pulling his mask off.</p><p>“Someone’s jealous, huh?”</p><p>At that, Carol let the grin cross her face. “You wish.” She then moved forward, kissing her partner as they embraced. “How was the patrol?”</p><p>Peter shrugged when they pulled apart. “Eh... mediocre. Just a mugging or so. Stopped a two-man robbery. Oh, and a very, <em>very</em> annoying case of Shocker running around.”</p><p>Carol was slightly surprised by that. “Isn’t he in jail?” Peter gave a dull look. “Right. Why did I ask.”</p><p>Peter just sighed, taking off his gloves and webshooters. “At least it was quick. And he didn’t hit me. Just annoying, y’know? He was <em>literally </em>blasting himself along, basically <em>flying!</em> Took like- ten minutes to catch him. So annoying.”</p><p>Carol just watched as Peter paced around the room. Let him rant a little.</p><p>“But now that his annoyingness is dealt with, I’m gonna go punch a bag in the training room”, Peter continued. “Or maybe a big piece of meat- is that psychotic? Anyways, I gotta cool off a little.”</p><p>It was then an idea crossed Carol’s mind, and she took a quick hold of her partner’s hand before he left. “Wait just a second. I think I have a <em>better</em> idea for stress relief then punching.”</p><p>Peter looked like he was about to speak, so Carol put a hand up, silencing him. She gave a sultry grin.</p><p>“If you know what I mean.”</p><p>At that Peter made a noise, knowing <em>exactly</em> what his partner was implying. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Carol gave him a look. “Obviously.”</p><p>Peter shrugged at that answer, just letting Carol guide him along. She then pulled him around, sitting the wallcrawler on the bed. When he did that, Carol slightly followed the motion, straddling Peter. The woman grinned again at seeing the blush forming on the others’ face.</p><p>“Just relax”, Carol quietly said, bringing her hands up to ghost the sides of Peter’s face. The next moment she was kissing him, passionately. Her hands firmly set on the sides of his face, and she pulled the man closer.</p><p>As the kissing got deeper, Peter let his hands roam along his partner’s body, drawing a few sharp breaths or moans every once in a while. He grinned himself at that. Although soon enough it was Peter’s turn to let out a moan, as Carol gently got further access, pushing her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>A few moments after and Carol was stopping the kissing, pulling herself off Peter. It seemed to take him a moment to realise as he looked around confused, until his eyes settled on Carol.</p><p>And seeing his face, the woman deeply swallowed any possible noises. Peter’s face was almost fully red, a hot blush spreading across. His eyes were also full-blown and glazed over. Carol found it turned her on a ridiculous deal seeing Peter like this.</p><p>“Why’d we stop?” Peter asked after a moment, blinking harshly, and Carol realised the tone was the smallest bit desperate.</p><p>Carol let out a light sigh, bringing a hand to her partner’s face as the other slowly trailed lower. “We’re not stopping. Not yet. Just changing it up.”</p><p>The next moment Peter let out a moan, feeling Carol’s hand resting on his groin, giving it a light squeeze. As he looked back up again to see where Carol’s gaze was, he let out a small sound. “Carol, you don’t- you don’t <em>have</em> to do <em>that</em> if you don’t want to, you know?”</p><p>Carol shrugged as she dropped down to her knees, peeling the pants of Peter’s suit off. “I <em>want</em> to. And it’s not like you’re resisting very hard.”</p><p>She gave a look up at Peter at that; victorious grin with a raised eyebrow. Peter blushed harder, but stayed quiet. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off, leaving his lower half in underpants only. Carol quickly discarded that, her excitement not hidden too well.</p><p>As Peter’s dick came up, fully erect thanks to the earlier make out session, Carol let out a tiny groan. It’d been way too long since she’d done this.<br/>Wrapping her hand around Peter’s erection, Carol gave it a few light jerks, just to be sure. After that, she looked up at Peter. “Ready?”</p><p>Peter just nodded, so Carol took that as the sign to start. She lowered down a bit more, and could feel her cheeks heat up. She took one more quick glance up, and saw that Peter had shut his eyes closed. She let out a small chuckle, then refocused.</p><p>Pushing her head down, Carol stuck her tongue out, running it down the side of Peter’s length. He let out a sigh. Carol took that as a good sign. She did that a few more times before dragging up to the top, licking at the tip of his cock a couple of times. When she was sure it was enough, Carol pulled back for a moment, and then went a step further, pushing her lips against the tip.</p><p>Peter gasped, as not a moment later Carol had pushed her whole mouth down on him, fully sucking his dick. Carol started slow, barely going up and down. Of course that pace didn’t stay up though, as eventually she started going further and harder. </p><p>Carol’s head bobbed, her mouth going up and down Peter’s length, drawing a wide of range of sounds. These urged her to bring her hand up again, stroking anything she wasn’t confident enough to take down her mouth.</p><p>As Carol used her tongue more frequently and sucked harder, the sounds mixing along well with the other sexual ones in the room, Peter carefully brought a hand up, resting it on the back of Carol’s head.</p><p>“Carol... don’t- don’t stop”, he managed to whine out between his increasingly heavier and faster breaths.</p><p>The woman gladly took in the order, continuing pace with the blow job. There was a nice relief for her when the hand on her head pulled the hair over her face back, and that’s all Carol honestly needed in that moment. </p><p>Another few minutes later, and Peter was at the end of his rope. He was moaning and breathing wildly, the now both hands holding Carol adding a small bit of pressure where they held. He screwed his eyes shut as Carol didn’t relent in her endeavour.</p><p>With the end obvious to Carol as well, she decided to take the final plunge, taking her hand off Peter’s cock and then putting both on his thighs. She then went as hard  as she could, deepthroating Peter to the end. </p><p>He cried at the sensation of Carol’s mouth taking him all the way, knowing what was about to happen. “Carol! I’m gonna- it’s about-”</p><p>Carol gave a more mental nod than a physical, quickly taking the cock out of her mouth. Peter gave a brief sigh of relief before Carol took his manhood in her hand, his earlier sigh replace by a strained one.</p><p>His orgasm was almost instantaneous at the action of Carol jerking him off, and there was no way Peter could hold it back now. His sperm shot out, and Carol was able to shut her eyes just in time before the load landed on her face. There were another few shots before it ended, and once it did, Peter flopped back, letting out a drained sigh.</p><p>“Sorry”, he mumbled after a moment, knowing exactly what would’ve gone on Carol. It was slightly embarrassing to him, even if Carol would say it wasn’t.</p><p>Carol stood up after another beat, pulling her shirt up to wipe off her face. “Don’t be”, she replied not long after, predictably to Peter. “That was sort of the point after all.”</p><p>He sighed at that. “I know, but still...”</p><p>“Hey, I’m sure I would’ve done the same if I were you”, Carol replied as she walked into the bathroom. Peter scrunched his face at that thought as he heard the tap turn on.</p><p>When Carol came back into the room after washing her face he gave her a grossed out look. “That’s a weird thought. Plead don’t say stuff like that again.”</p><p>Carol just laughed at the words. “Sure, Spider-Man, sure.”</p><p>For a while after that conversation, the two just lay together. Eventually though Peter got up, pulling off the rest of his suit, even if it was only the top. When he had finished that, he turned back to Carol who was trying to hide her blush at his sudden nudity.</p><p>“What’s wrong; it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked.”</p><p>Carol groaned at the words, but continued staring. “I know. I just- I just uh...”</p><p>“Wanna go a round?” Peter supplied with a grin. Carol just gave a silent nod. “Excellent.”</p><p>That agreed with, Peter pulled Carol closer, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. It was only the one though, as after that Carol sat up and gave her partner a look. He grinned knowing exactly what she wanted and took her shirt off, throwing it to the side. Carol pulled her pants off as he did that, leaving her in her undergarments.</p><p>Those were easily removed as well, Carol removing her bra while Peter eased her out of the underwear. Now both nude, Peter pulled her close again, but this time changed things up a little.</p><p>Instead of letting her ride him or ease in with some kissing, he pushed himself up and over Carol. She let out a shuddery breath at the move, welcoming the slight change. Peter then started kissing her over: on the face and mouth, moving to the neck. Carol moaned at that until it was moved off.</p><p>Deciding against going low for now, Peter turned his face to Carol’s. “Want me to go down on you or go straight in?”</p><p>Carol quickly nodded at that end, her hot and red face matching Peter’s earlier one. “In. I need you in me.”</p><p>Peter chuckled. “Happy to oblige.”</p><p>The decision made, Peter grabbed a hold of his lower appendage- glad it was already hard again- and lined himself up. He took a deep breath, and then pushed himself inside Carol.</p><p>Once he’d gone all the way in, Carol let out a pleasured sigh, gripping the sheets lightly. “So good.”</p><p>“It’ll get better”, Peter quipped, getting ready to move. As he did that, Carol leant up, hungrily kissing Peter. As they let it get full-on and heated, Peter started to move inside.</p><p>It took a moment for the pressure on his length to disappear, but that was alright by Peter when he was already getting a reaction from Carol. She’d dropped her head back down, instead letting her arms and hands move up and trace around Peter’s features. </p><p>Once he was sure it was alright, Peter started thrusting harder, almost to the point of his thrusts pulling out at a point further down the line.</p><p>These moves were well received, as Carol pushed her face into her partner’s shoulder to stop from crying out, along with her legs wrapping around his hips.</p><p>Seeing this reaction, Peter decided to go further, slightly adjusting his position. The reaction was instant, Carol pretty much screaming out as Peter was now pushing all the way in, along with hitting her g spot.</p><p>As the minutes started to pass on, Carol’s cries became more frequent and urgent until she finally snapped, hitting her climax. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, back arching and legs pushing into Peter’s back. Peter softened his pace while this happened, wanting Carol to comfortably ride it out.</p><p>When it subsided, Carol looked up at Peter, still catching her breath. “Why’d you stop? Get back to it”, she half-ordered, nodding to feel that <em>again</em>. And probably again after that. </p><p>Peter didn’t bother with any response, going straight along with that. He easily returned to his earlier thrusts, and after another few minutes and Carol picking up her moans and screams again, he felt his own end coming soon.</p><p>“I’m getting there, Carol”, Peter rushed to say, feeling his build-up coming closer and closer to going over at every new thrust.</p><p>Carol just looked at Peter and nodded. “I’m getting there too. Just hold on a little longer?”</p><p>That Peter was hoping he could do. While he still could, he pushed in and out of Carol just a bit harder, but slowed down again after only a few thrusts of that. When Carol’s moans turned silent again, it was obvious the end for both was here.</p><p>As Carol arched again, holding onto Peter for everything she had, Peter dropped his head, feeling that familiar feeling. While Carol was rocked with her own orgasm, Peter gave one last, deep push into her vagina, letting himself over the edge as well.</p><p>His load spilled inside of Carol, and while it was just off being intense as the previous, it was still enough to please both of them. When he was sure his partner had passed through her end, Peter slightly let himself down, then pulled himself out. They both let out one last moan at the feeling, before ending with resting next to the other.</p><p>“That was...” Peter sighed through his increasingly calming breaths. <em>“Intense.”</em></p><p>“I’m still shaking”, Carol admitted with a small laugh, looking down at herself. “And we’ll definitely have to wash the sheets.”</p><p>Peter hummed at that, absentmindedly running a hand along Carol’s arm. “There’s no way I’m dealing with that now.”</p><p>“Me neither”, Carol remarked, closing her eyes. “I’m just gonna... going to sleep now.”</p><p>Peter glanced around until he found the clock. “Oh yeah”, he said with a small hiss after. “Definitely a good time for that.”</p><p>Carol chuckled at that, throwing her hand across her partner’s chest. Peter held it, letting out a content sigh. That had definitely been a better relief than punching sandbags...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End!<br/>Hopefully you enjoyed this, and if you did feel free to let me know... or just get angry at me ;)<br/>Either way, this is it for now, so you'll hear from me again in whatever I do next. Bye :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>